


Bittersweet Distractions

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Series: Something Just Like This [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Ushijima has always wanted this. In high school, he hadn't known how to go about getting Oikawa's attention properly. But now that he has Oikawa to himself, he has no intention of treating him like any less than royalty.





	Bittersweet Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows the events of [ The Worst Laid Plans ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12709455/chapters/29371689) but you don't need to read that to understand. 
> 
> Side note: Yuki is their project egg. For more backstory on how Ushijima and Oikawa came together, and how Yuki came to be, read [ (Not So) Over Easy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12463911/chapters/28365435)

**Bittersweet Distractions**

It wasn't a long phone call, but it was enough to leave Oikawa feeling on edge. Angry.

That was the way one was supposed to feel when their best friend in the entire universe just had their heart broken. Right?

Sighing, he rubs his eyes before turning back to the mirror and fixing his hair. The milkbread he had been snacking on was gone now, and he was hoping to get to dinner quickly because he had forgotten to eat lunch.

Seeing Ushijima would make up for it, or at least get his mind off his best friend. 

He leaves his room and makes his way to the dining hall. He's still a little upset about what happened to Iwa-chan and a little worried about dinner tomorrow. Once he gets to the hall he rushes to get his food and to sit down. Ushijima joins him about two minutes later and quietly passes over Yuki, their project egg. They eat in silence for a bit before Ushijima puts down his drink and says, 

"What's wrong, Oikawa?"

Oikawa looks up and shakes his head. He's not sure how much he should say, he just knows that Iwa-chan wouldn't want Ushijima to know too much. 

"Nothing's wrong with me.” Ushijima gives him a look and Oikawa sighs. “Fine. It's just something made Iwa-chan upset and I guess I haven't stopped thinking about it."

Ushijima nods. He's still slightly uneasy about Iwaizumi, but he knows that he's important to Oikawa, and anyone important to Oikawa is important to him as well. 

"I see. Is he alright?"

Oikawa reaches for Ushijima's hand over the table and starts playing with his fingers. He's actually glad he has Ushijima with him to talk about this. 

"At the moment probably not, but he will be. He's coming up here this weekend. I wanted him to get out of that house."

"Will any of the others be joining us as well?"

OIkawa's face goes hard and he scowls down at his food. "No."

Ushijima decides not to touch that one. "Would you like to do something tonight to cheer you up?"

Oikawa flinches like he just realized what he just did. He gives a weak smile, trying to take the tension away. 

"Sorry. I'm fine really. Would _you_ like to do something?" He tries to bring his teasing tone back, he doubts it worked.

Ushijima stills Oikawa's hand with his own. "I was thinking we could watch a movie at my place and order in."

Oikawa's smile is sincere now. "That sounds great, I would love to. What about your roommate?"

"He's staying with his girlfriend tonight." Ushijima gives a small smile back. He's glad to see some of the anger draining from Oikawa's expression. "Shall I pick you up around 8?"

"Oh, look at you being so chivalrous." Oikawa tightens his hold on Ushijima's hand. His voice comes out quieter than he intends, but he’s sincere all the same. "Thank you."

Ushijima's smile gets a little bigger. "I will always treat you like a king, Oikawa." 

Oikawa still isn't quite used to being treated like this. There were so many people that wanted his attention but they never acted with the sincerity that Ushijima did. It makes it easier for him to get over what happened in high school.

Ushijima has always wanted this. In high school, he hadn't known how to go about getting Oikawa's attention properly. But now that he has Oikawa to himself, he has no intention of treating him like any less than royalty. 

Oikawa can feel a blush coming and he clears his throat before this gets more embarrassing. He's normally so good at flirting, but with how serious Ushijima is, it's hard to be playful. 

"I'm going to head back to my dorm. I should finish some homework before our little date."

"I should as well." Ushijima stands and tilts Oikawa's chin up for a short kiss. "See you in a bit."

The blush comes to his cheeks anyway. "See you." 

Oikawa takes his trash and cleans up before he walks back to his dorm, Yuki in hand. He wishes Iwaizumi could have this type of relationship. Once he gets back he sets the egg up under its lamp and pulls out his homework.

He does the work mechanically. He's still thinking about Iwaizumi. And about Yaku and Suga and Tendou and his brain starts to hurt. He knows he shouldn't trying to fix this, no matter how much he wants to. He wishes he could just yell at Yaku and Tendou and everything would be fine but that would just make it worse. And he can't shake this feeling that Yaku isn't going to pick Iwaizumi, and he's not sure if he wants him to anyway. His best friend deserves better than this shitty situation.

He decides on a quick shower before he goes out and is pulling on a fresh shirt when Ushijima knocks at the door. He's still brooding over the situation but seeing Ushijima makes him feel minorly better. Oikawa smiles and before Ushijima can say anything Oikawa wraps his arms around Ushijima's neck and kisses him. He's even more appreciative of Ushijima when he doesn't question it and only pulls him closer. 

"Hello, my prince charming."

Ushijima tilts his head at the name, but doesn't question it. He's content just to kiss Oikawa again. "Ready?"

"Very." Oikawa grabs his coat before shrugging it on and grabbing Ushijima's hand. The walk back to his room is relatively quiet, but Oikawa is learning to appreciate Ushijima's silence.

Ushijima holds the door open for Oikawa when they get there. 

"A real gentleman." Oikawa jokes.

There's a stack of dvds next to the tv, dvd player already on and ready for whatever Oikawa knows Ushijima would let him choose. There's already some food on his small coffee table. 

"I thought deserts would be a good choice."

Oikawa can't remember the last time he'd had a date this...thoughtful. He can't help but wrap his arms around Ushijima again. 

"God, why did I ever hate you?" He laughs.

Ushijima's hands set firmly on Oikawa's hips. "Probably because I was your main source of competition for four years. And I kept telling you you were wasting your time." At Oikawa's annoyed face Ushijima smiles. "I'm admitting I was wrong."

"It was hypothetical." Oikawa grumbles, but lets Ushijima kiss him anyway. He pulls away to start digging through the stack of dvds. "What kind of movies do you like, Ushijima?"

"I'm more fond of reading, but I enjoy intellectual movies. Films when you have to pay attention. But I know you enjoy aliens, so I added a few to the collection."

_That was sweet_ , Oikawa thinks. He pulls out an alien documentary about the theories of prehistoric otherworldly contact. 

"A compromise.” He says with a giggle and pops it in. 

The menu starts up and he curls up on the couch and makes himself comfortable, pulling Ushijima to lay his head on his lap. Oikawa starts playing with his hair as the movie starts to play. He can feel Ushijima move his head so he's closer to Oikawa's stomach. It looks like he's watching the movie intently but Oikawa can tell he's paying attention to his fingers. 

He drifts his fingers over Ushijima's temples and down his jaw. He's not even paying attention to the movie, too engrossed in watching the way Ushijima relaxes into his touch.

Oikawa doesn't notice when Ushijima's hand catches his own. He brings Oikawa's hand to his mouth and kisses his fingers and knuckles. Oikawa can't help but blush at the sweetness of Ushijima's actions. Something like affection warms his chest and he tugs at Ushijima's hand. 

"Come up here and kiss me."

Ushijima doesn't say anything as he turns and sits up, bringing his body close to Oikawa's. A hand comes up and cups the back of Oikawa's head as he closes the distance between their lips. At this point, Oikawa probably shouldn't feel so entirely breathless when Ushijima kisses him. But it's pure sensation and everything honest and it makes Oikawa feel warm. He pushes himself ever closer until he's nearly sitting in Ushijima's lap. 

Ushijima relaxes into the back of the couch bringing Oikawa with him. He moves his mouth so he's kissing under Oikawa's jaw. 

"Do you not want to watch the movie?"

Oikawa only barely registers the question, too lost in the lazy way Ushijima is mouthing at his pulse point. 

"Just keep going." He hums. 

Ushijima pulls Oikawa so he's straddling him and their chests are flush together. He loves the quiet noises coming from Oikawa and let's his hands roam across his back. Oikawa splays his hands over Ushijima's broad shoulders and tilts his head to give him more access. Ushijima's hands find Oikawa's ass and grips as he bites hard on Oikawa's neck. Oikawa whimpers when Ushijima licks over the mark he made. 

"I don't think we should waste the deserts."

Oikawa rolls his hips against Ushijima's grip. "Then don't tease me."

Ushijima smirks and whispers into Oikawa's ear. "I could feed some to you."

Oikawa smirks back playfully. "You really do treat me like a king."

Ushijima stands, Oikawa still in his arms and sets him back on the edge if the couch. Ushijima kneels between his legs. He takes one of the chocolates on the table and lifts it to Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa flushes violently. They were actually doing this. He wraps his lips around the chocolate daintily, sucking lightly at the tip of Ushijima's finger as he closes around it. Ushijima rubs his thumb along Oikawa's bottom lip. 

He smiles up at him, "How does it taste?"

Oikawa smiles down with the most seductive look he can give and watches the way Ushijima's pupils dilate. "Dark chocolate and mint. Tasty."

Ushijima's other hand settles on Oikawa's thigh and grips tight. He reaches back and grabs another chocolate. He places it in Oikawa's mouth and loves the way Oikawa’s tongue touches his fingertips. Oikawa is making little moans and Ushijima has to shift himself subtly. 

He pushes another chocolate to Oikawa's lips and watches, transfixed, as Oikawa drags his tongue up his middle finger and suckles it so innocently it's debauched. Ushijima's eyes go dark. He can't take his eyes off of Oikawa’s mouth, the hand on his thigh moving higher. 

Ushijima adds his pointer finger along with the other and he loves the heat around his fingers. Oikawa wraps his tongue languidly around the fingers and preens at the lust in Ushijima's eyes. He lets Ushijima's hand go and licks his lips. Ushijima's gaze tracks the motion. 

"Wakatoshi," Oikawa says lowly.

Ushijima darts up from the floor and presses his lips against Oikawa's intently.

Oikawa opens his mouth for Ushijima and when their tongues slide together, Ushijima can taste the chocolate. Oikawa pulls back and slides down until he's on the floor, between Ushijima's knees and the couch. He looks up at Ushijima through half lidded eyes. 

"Wakatoshi, let me suck you off." 

Ushijima can't do much but nod, giving Oikawa a silent confirmation. Oikawa smiles and reaches forward and unbuttons Ushijima's pants. His hands are shaking as he pulls the zipper down and tugs the denim downward, but it's all excitement. He mouths sloppily over the outline of Ushijima's cock over his boxers, and revels in the harsh exhale Ushijima gives.

One of Ushijima's hands cups the back of Oikawa's head, fingers running through his hair. Oikawa pulls his boxers down and stares at Ushijima's dick when it pops out, already half hard from earlier. He smirks and takes Ushijima in his hand, stroking him slowly, keeping eye contact all the while Ushijima watches with lidded eyes. He scratches the back of Oikawa's head as Oikawa licks a stripe from base to tip. 

It's a ridiculous notion, but Oikawa really does look good with a dick in his mouth. He takes just the tip in, feeling the weight of it on his tongue and lapping teasingly at the slit.

Ushijima hums appreciatively, his hand moving in Oikawa's hair like he was petting him. Ushijima let's out a loud moan when Oikawa suddenly moves his head down, taking most of Ushijima in his mouth. 

Oikawa thanks his 2nd year self for practicing blow job techniques on on bananas and sinks down further. Ushijima's hand tightens in his hair and his hips start to rock minutely into the motion. Ushijima's head falls back as his other hand joins in Oikawa's hair. 

He pulls Oikawa head back enough to where his cock is barely in his mouth before pushing his head back down. Oikawa lets his mouth fall slack and be used. 

Spit slicks his lips for an easy slide as Ushijima pushes down his throat. He swallows around his cock as best he can, causing Ushijima to moan loudly. Ushijima is trying his best to keep his hips still, not wanting to be too rough with Oikawa. Oikawa's hands cling to Ushijima's shirt as he tries to swallow again as Ushijima picks up speed.

He moans around Ushijima's dick, bringing one hand down to roll his balls on his fingers. He gets another loud moan and a hitch of the hips when he presses two fingers behind Ushijima's sack into his perineum. Ushijima should be getting embarrassed by how loud he's being but he doesn't care considering how amazing Oikawa is making him feel. 

"Oi.. Tooru. I'm close."

Oikawa looks up at him, "Do you want to finish like this?"

"I want you on my lap, coming undone from my cock."

Oikawa squirms, his cock twitching in his pants. "Yes, sir."

Ushijima is trying to catch his breath. "Go into my dresser, bottom drawer. The lube and condoms are in there."

Oikawa stands up and pulls his shirt over his head, stretching in a way he hopes is alluring. He retrieves the items and makes his way back to the couch. He drops the things on the seat and wiggles out of his jeans before leaning over with his hands on the back of the couch. "I'm all yours."

Ushijima pulls him forward until Oikawa is kneeling on the couch, Ushijima between his legs, his head between his arms. Ushijima pours some lube onto his fingers as he latches onto one of Oikawa's nipples. 

Oikawa whimpers and tries not to shake as Ushijima rubs a slick finger over his entrance, teasing the rim. 

"Wakatoshi, hurry."

Ushijima switches nipples as he finally puts a finger in. He moves his finger quickly, his other hand coming up to give Oikawa a slow hand job, knowing it wouldn't be enough for the other.

Oikawa moans and cants his hips into Ushijima's grip, trying to simultaneously fuck into his fist and grind back on his finger. This was too slow. He didn't want soft and teasing, he wanted fast and brutal. Ushijima adds a finger but keeps his hand at the same slow pace it's been. Oikawa squirms a bit at the stretch. 

"Waka..Wakatoshi, please. Faster."

Ushijima bites at a nipple chidingly. "Be patient. I don't want to hurt you."

Oikawa groans. "I don't want to be patient, I want you to fuck me."

Ushijima slides a third finger in and curls them on the withdraw. Oikawa moans louder as his date swipes his thumb over the head of his cock.

Oikawa's head falls forward, resting so their foreheads are touching. His grip moves to Ushijima's shoulders, trying to keep himself from coming only by fingers. 

"Wakatoshi please, please just get inside me."

Ushijima kisses him quiet while he reaches for the condom and more lube, taking care to roll it on properly and slick his length as not to cause Oikawa any pain. 

He guides Oikawa down to his lap, lining his cock up. 

"Go as slow as you need."

Oikawa doesn't want slow but he follows Ushijima's words anyway. His hands are strong on his hips and let him lower himself at a steady pace. Oikawa moans out loudly when Ushijima is finally in him fully. 

Ushijima's breathing is uneven, as if it's taking all his effort just to stay still. His fingers twitch over the flesh of Oikawa's hips. Oikawa grinds down once, twice, taking him impossibly deeper. Ushijima starts moving his hips up to match Oikawa's. His grip on Oikawa keeping the slow pace, but the power was still there. OIkawa is having a hard time keeping himself from falling forward.

Oikawa digs his fingers into Ushijima's shoulders. Being the only one fully nude, feeling the rough scratch of Ushijima's jeans on the insides of his thighs, it was turning him on so much. 

His cock is leaking steadily, bouncing with him as he raises himself up and down in jerky motions. Ushijima cups Oikawa's face with both hands as he brings him in for a deep kiss. 

It felt far too intimate for the short time they've been dating, like he was something ultimately precious to Ushijima. It made him feel too hot, more sensitive, and all he could do was cling to Ushijima. Ushijima helps Oikawa keep up the pace, bringing him down agonizingly slow. 

He sucks a mark below Oikawa's ear, "You're doing so well, Tooru, so well."

Oikawa whines at the words. His head falls to Ushijima's shoulder as his hands cling to his chest instead. He thought he wanted this fast and hard but this felt too good for him to do anything but let Ushijima move him however he wants. 

Ushijima's breath is coming faster and more ragged. He starts bringing Oikawa down harder, slamming into his prostate. He wraps a large hand around Oikawa's leaking cock and strokes him slowly. Oikawa gasps at the touch, his breath is hot against Ushijima's neck. He feels himself tighten around Ushijima's length. He knows he's not going to be able to last much longer.

Ushijima groans at the renewed tightness and starts moving faster. He's so close he can barely focus on moving his hand in tandem with his hips. 

"Tooru, I'm close. Come with me." He grits out

Oikawa nods against Ushijima's neck because it's all he can manage. Words are lost to him at this point and the only thing he can think of is his orgasm. It only takes a few more thrusts before Oikawa comes in Ushijima's hand. The other follows soon after from Oikawa tightening around him more.

Oikawa stays sitting in Ushijima's lap, panting hard against his shoulder. Ushijima is breathing heavy too, placing kisses over Oikawa's neck and shoulder. 

He breathes out shakily, "You're amazing."

Oikawa can't say anything, too overwhelmed by his feelings. He can't see why Ushijima treasures him so much. He's done nothing to deserve that kind of affection but he wants it so badly. 

All he can do is wrap his arms around Ushijima's neck, hoping Ushijima can understand his silence. They stay that way until Oikawa's come starts to dry and it makes his skin itch and feel crusty compared to the stickiness covering his thighs. He shifts away gently. Ushijima carefully lifts Oikawa off of him. He stands them both and Ushijima finds a towel to clean the two off. The whole time pressing light kisses all over Oikawa's skin.

Oikawa lets himself be pampered before inviting himself into Ushijima's bed and making himself comfortable. Ushijima clears any evidence of the deed from the living area before bringing Oikawa a glass of water and handing it him wordlessly. Oikawa takes it and drinks it, enjoying the cold feeling in his throat. Ushijima climbs into the bed, bringing himself close to Oikawa.  
He notices that Ushijima has stripped down to his boxers and he enjoys the skin on skin contact. Ushijima smells like sweat and sex and something musky Oikawa can't put his finger on. But it's good so he pushes his face into Ushijima's neck. 

"Wakatoshi?" He mumbles.

Ushijima brings his arms around Oikawa and rubs his hands along his arm. "Yes, Tooru?"

"Can we be boyfriends?"

Ushijima brings him closer and presses his head against Oikawa's. "Of course."

Oikawa smiles sleepily and Ushijima swears he couldn't fall for Oikawa any harder. Oikawa kisses his collarbone, whispering against it half out of exhaustion, half out of embarrassment. "I'm happy."

Ushijima's hold loosens so he can look at Oikawa. "That's all I hope for. Is for you to be happy and be happy with me."

Oikawa smiles up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes droopy. 

"My prince charming," he says again.

Ushijima moves to lay on his back and guides Oikawa's head onto his chest. Ushijima runs a hand through Oikawa's hair, light touches calming Oikawa even more. "Sleep well, my king."

Oikawa finds out the hard way that Ushijima wakes up at 4:30 every morning. Every. Morning. The alarm is relentless in his ears and he feels a stab of empathy for Ushijima's roommate. No wonder the guy is always with his girlfriend. Ushijima is up and stretching within two minutes, pulling on an elbow to flex his shoulder.

Oikawa's still amazingly tired and a bit sore from the night before. He turns and watches Ushijima, "Come back to bed."

"I will consider a short nap after my run." He answers without turning back around. Oikawa groans. This time of morning should not exist.

Oikawa sulks as he watches Ushijima get ready. "But I want to cuddle."

Ushijima kneels on the bed to kiss Oikawa's forehead. "I'll be back in exactly 28 minutes."

Oikawa sighs but doesn't say anything, instead just rolls over as Ushijima walks out the door. Oikawa is too tired to complain though. There's no use in staying awake for Ushijima so Oikawa falls asleep. He wakes up cuddled into Ushijima's chest, wrapped in one well toned arm. His eyes follow the other arm to where Ushijima is playing something on his phone. "Hi." he smiles  
Ushijima looks down from his phone and smiles at Oikawa. "Morning Tooru."

"Is it still ass o'clock in the morning?" Oikawa mumbles

Ushijima kisses Oikawa's forehead. "It's close to 6 am."

Oikawa looks at Ushijima like he's sprouted another head. "You're an alien, aren't you?"

Ushijima looks confused. "Don't you like aliens? Wouldn't that make you excited?"

Oikawa's eyes all but sparkle, "Yes. Take me back to your planet, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima just looks embarrassed now. "Oh. Sorry that was supposed to be a joke. I'm a human."

Oikawa laughs. It's bright and slightly raspy from sleep, but it's beautiful to Ushijima anyway. "I know. Trust me, I checked."

Ushijima is confused but decides not to question it, only to focus on how beautiful Oikawa looks when he's just woken up. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

Oikawa makes some sort of quiet sound and rests his head into the crook of Ushijima's neck. "I should go back to my dorm. Have to check on Yuki."

Ushijima is running his fingers through Oikawa's hair again. "Would you like me to walk you back?"

"Sure. Yuki needs to see his father anyway." Oikawa laughs to himself.

Ushijima kisses him one more time before he gets out of bed, pulling Oikawa with him. He helps Oikawa gather his things and waits for him to get dressed at the door. The walk back is slow and filled with Oikawa yawning and being generally annoyed at the birds that were singing. But even then, he had to admit it wasn't terrible. His boyfriend held his hand the entire time, after all. Oikawa smiles at the thought. His boyfriend. Ushijima Wakatoshi. His boyfriend.

If someone would have told him that in college he would be dating Ushijima he probably would have punched them. But now as they walk into Oikawa's dorm, Oikawa can't remember the last time he's been this happy. Oikawa immediately falls onto the bed as Ushijima looks over Yuki. Oikawa watches him, smiling at how stupidly fond he is over the egg.


End file.
